Henry Grace
Henry Grace was a Serial Killer who posed as a college professor in the season 4 episode "Masterpiece". Background Henry was a child prodigy and has grown up to be a narcissistic intellectual. He is constantly quoting Shakespeare, chastising those less intelligent than he, and is a firm believer that Behavioral Science is a "junk science". Season 4 Henry is met by the BAU team at Stayer University in Fredericksburg, VA. He is the only person in the lecture hall to have understood Reid's joke. Outside campus, Henry confronts Reid and Rossi, showing them photographs of seven missing women he claimed to have killed. He explains that there are five women and children currently missing and that the BAU will have to find them. He appears to assist them in their investigation; his underlying motive, however, is to exact revenge on Rossi, who was responsible for the death of Henry's brother, William. While in custody, he is undaunted by Derek Morgan's intimidation tactics. He does, however, appear to be nervous around Emily Prentiss. The team theorizes that they can break him by finding out the names of his original seven victims. Having no luck, Rossi interviews him. Henry tries to leave, but is blocked by Prentiss, who appears to intimidate him. Henry explains "the rules" to him, stating that one of the captives would die every two hours. Each time, a life-saving apparatus would be denied to one person (for example, every victim but one would receive an oxygen mask as poison gas is pumped into their prison.) In the meeting room, the team analyzes the locations of the previous victims, and Reid discovers a pattern that could lead the team to the five captives. The pattern 11235 (The Golden Ratio, perfect examples of beauty) is repeated throughout the scenes of the murders. By figuring out the pattern, the team can locate the five missing people. As the team closes in, Henry states that they will not make it out of the house alive. He knew that Rossi would send the team to find the missing people, and that Rossi would stay behind. This would be Henry's revenge for his brother, whom Rossi had called "The Face of Pure Evil". His plan was foiled though, as Rossi outwitted him; the team had rescued the missing victims, and had not walked into Henry's trap. Upon Henry's arrest (which will end in his execution), Rossi tells Him, "say hello to your scumbag brother." Profile Henry is a narcissist, and a psychopath, who craves attention. He is highly intelligent and was able to manipulate the system to gain professional credentials. He was also born with an extra Y'' chromosome, and believes the old theory that the extra chromosome makes him a killer. This theory was proved wrong a decade ago, yet Henry still believes it. Henry believes that humanity is, itself, narcissistic; as we are called ''Homo sapiens sapiens--Man, twice wise. He believes we should be eradicated. As stated before, Henry is a narcissist who believes he is intellectually superior to everyone else. His killings are a means by which he taunts and challenges the authorities. He gets the BAU involved because he believes the case will prove too much of a challenge for Rossi to solve; thus proving that he is "better" and justifying his actions (to him). It is his way of forcing Rossi to pay for killing William Grace years earlier. Modus Operandi Henry killed his victims in various ways, but always incapacitated them with blitz attacks and disposed of their bodies with hydroflouric acid, which completely dissolves most organic compounds. Known Victims * Seven previous female victims (for which he confessed) * 32 possible additional women (suspected) Appearances * Season Four ** Masterpiece Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers